


The Archetypes

by Arrianator416



Category: Marina & the Diamonds, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, MATD, The Archetypes, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrianator416/pseuds/Arrianator416
Summary: Housewife, Beauty Queen, Homewrecker and Idle Teen.SOMETHING TO NOTE: Each chapter has no relation to the other. They are different stories I decided to put together since they represent The Archetypes.





	1. Housewife

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'm a massive MATD Fan so I really wanted to write this :)

 

 _You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?_  
_What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?_  
_What's the point in saying you love me like a friend?_  
_What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?_

 

Stiles was looking at his ring, thinking about his marriage with Derek. He didn't want to say he regret it, but he definately wasn't proud of his decisions. They got married really young, thinking they were made for each other.

 

He heard the door of the bedroom being open, and he looked up.

"I'm home" Derek said in a distant and cold voice. This was basically his everyday. Staying at home, waiting for Derek to get home, only to be greeted by coldness and distance. He didn't blame Derek. I mean, who could love him. A boy without an identity. Lost, without a purpose.

 

 _You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake_  
_You're a coward 'til the end_  
_I don't wanna admit that we're not gonna fit_  
_No, I'm not the type that you like_  
_Why don't we just pretend?_

 

"Derek?" Stiles called, meaning to ask a question.

"What?" 

 

"I think getting married was a mistake" Stiles said with trembling voice not being able to look Derek in the eyes.

"What? No it wasn't!" Derek said 

Stiles just hummed and continued to play with his ring. He could pretend. Yeah, he could. It's not like real love exists anyway right? Real life doesn't have happily ever afters. It's not like Derek was that bad. They could just pretend. 

 

 _Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know, oh_  
_I can't let you go, can't let you go, oh_  
 _I just want it to be perfect_  
 _To believe it's all been worth the fight_  
 _Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know, oh_

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 _You only ever touch me in the dark_  
_Only if we're drinking, can you see my spark?_  
_And only in the evening could you give yourself to me_  
_Cause the night is your woman, and she'll set you free_

Stiles heard a noise downstairs, and not knowing what it was, he went down to check it.

 

"Derek? Is that you?" Stiles called from the stairs

 

"Yeah 's me" Derek shouted in a voice that sounded drunk

 

"Did you go drinking again?" Stiles asked with dissappointment filling his voice and entering the living room, where Derek was.

 

"owh c'mon baby come here" Derek said grabbing Stiles' waist and kissing his neck.

 

Stiles didn't protest. He just stood there. Let Derek make use of his body. But it was okay. It's just how life works. He's just happy he isn't lonely.

 

 


	2. BeautyQueen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm your dying beauty queen

_Primadonna girl, yeah_  
_All I ever wanted was the world_  
_I can't help that I need it all_  
_The primadonna life, the rise and fall_  
_You say that I'm kinda difficult_  
_But it's always someone else's fault_  
_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_  
_You can count on me to misbehave_

"Stiles, I-I wanted to ask if you would go out with me" Derek said to Stiles hopeful.

  
"Sure" Stiles said smiling and then winked.

 Stiles began walking away, however someone else approached him, and gave him what seemed to be a necklace. Stiles kissed his cheek and then looked back at Derek, who was just a few steps back watching the entire scene with his heart aching. Stiles raised a brow at him mockingly, and walked away with the boy following close behind. Derek stood there with his jealousy drowning him and his hearting hurting more than he ever thought.

\------------------------------

 _Primadonna girl,_  
_Would you do anything for me?_  
_Buy a big diamond ring for me?_  
_Would you get down on your knees for me?_  
_Pop that pretty question right now, baby_  
_Beauty queen on a silver screen_  
_Living life like I'm in a dream_

 **_I know I've got a big ego_ **  
**_I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though_ **

 

 

"Ugh Scott I think I'm getting wrinkles" Stiles said looking into the mirror and caressing his heart on his cheek. They were currently in Scott's room. Scott was Stiles' best friend, and the only person who didn't want to date him.

"Stiles you're not getting wrinkles, you're pretty much perfect" Scott said, weirded out Stiles would say anything bad about him.

"You're right, I am. Ugh all this stress is getting to me. I don't know who to date! Theo gives me gifts, Liam writes me songs, but Derek is like the cutest human being! Ugh, my life is so hard" Stiles said flopping down on the bed sighing heavily.

"That's a big ego there. And no, your life isn't hard. Now, could I please continue my homework? Some of us do have to study in order to achieve things" Scott said, desperation lacing his voice

"Why are you such in a bad mood? I'm sorry for being **adored.** It's not like I asked for it.

 

\-------------------------------------

 _And I'm sad to the core, core, core_  
_Every day is a chore, chore, chore_  
_When you give, I want more, more, more_  
_I wanna be adored_

 

"Hey Stiles!" Derek shouted at Stiles when he saw him passing by the school

"Yes?" Stiles said with a seductive grin

"I brought this for you! I baked them myself, I hope you like them" Derek said with dreamy eyes, and gave Stiles the cupcakes he had baked for him.

"Aww thank you Der" Stiles said kissing Derek's cheek. Derek could have sworn he died right in that moment and came back to life just to see Stiles again

"You're welcome" Derek said dreamily and still in bliss

 

Stiles winked at him and walked to Lydia, where they linked their arms together and started walking

Derek sighed dreamily after him. He knew one day Stiles would be his. Or he hoped so.

He **would buy the stars** for him if it was necessary.

\-------------------------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. Homewrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a cloud drifting by  
> Dripping tears from the sky

_Every boyfriend is the one_  
_Until otherwise proven_  
_The good are never easy_  
_The easy never good_  
_And love it never happens like you think it really should_

 

 _Deception and perfection are wonderful traits_  
_One will breed love_  
 _The other hate_  
 _You'll find me in the lonely hearts_  
 _Under 'I'm after a brand new start'_

~~_  
_ ~~ _ **And I don't belong to anyone** _

 

 

"No Jennifer!" Derek yelled to the phone. He was currently at a bar. He was tired of Jennifer. They had been fighting a lot lately and he couldn't tolerate her.

He hung up.

 

Stiles, hearing the yelling, looked up. When he looked at Derek he noticed he was hot, but was really sparked his interest was his conversation. Marriage fights huh? What a coincidence. Stiles is an expert with that topic.

 

Stiles went to sit next to Derek "Problems in paradise?"

Derek looked up and noticed the guy that was sitting in front of him. Derek was married, but this guy was H-O-T.

"I guess. My wife just yells at me for everything I do" 

"Hmm that's bad. You can do  _better than that._ " 

"What's your name?" Derek asked

"Stiles" He said putting his best seductive grin. This was going to be fun.

 

\----------------------------

Stiles and Derek started seeing eachother. Derek was starting to fall. Hard.

They had sex every weekend and ocasionally Derek told Jennifer he was going on "business trips" when in reality he just stayed with Stiles in a hotel all week. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked one day. They were at Derek's house. Jennifer was staying with her mom today and tomorrow, so Stiles was staying. The thrill of having sex with Derek on the same bed Jennifer slept on sent a shiver of pure bliss up Stiles' spine.

"Yes?" Stiles replied

"I... I love you" Derek said nervously

Stiles put up his best fake sweet grin and replied "I love you too" 

They had sex right then and there, or how Derek called it "Love making" 

Stiles laughed mentally at that. If only Derek knew.

 _They call me **Homewrecker**_  
**_Homewrecker_ **  
_They call me **Homewrecker**_  
**_Homewrecker_ **

\-------------------------------

_I'm only happy when I'm on the run_

_I broke a million hearts just for fun_

_I guess you could say that my life's a mess_   
_But I'm still looking pretty in this dress_   
_I'm the image of deception_

Stiles was currently sitting in his apartment, thinking about his life. He didn't care he destroyed marriages. It was their fault they decided to cheat. He didn't mind he will never find true love. He couldn't care less that it was bad and affected people. He was just a  **homewrecker.**

 _When everything is life and death_  
_You may feel like there's nothing left_  
 _Instead of love and trust and laughter_  
 _What you get is happy never after_  
 _But deep down all you want is love_  
 _The pure kind we all dream of_  
 _But we cannot escape the past_  
 _So you and I will never last_

Derek was on his way to Stiles. He had just asked Jennifer the divorce, and told her about the affair. Stiles probably shouldn't have had smiled as much as he did at that, but he did. He laughed. A lot.

\-------------------------------

Stiles heard knocks at the door so he went to the door and opened it

"I just left Jennifer" Derek said with love on his eyes and a big smile "We can finally be together"

"I'm sorry Derek, but I don't think we can be together. **We cannot escape the past. You and I, we'll never last** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE AND THE SONG IS A BOP


	4. Teen Idle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've died, only to find I've come alive.

_I wanna be a bottle blonde_  
_I don’t know why but I feel conned_  
_I wanna be an idle teen_  
_I wish I hadn’t been so clean_

Stiles was in his room, currently sitting in the little seat there was in front of his window. He was staring at the flame of his lighter, the moving fire taunting him, displaying it's orange colour. He had a bible on his lap, and he was trying to read it. He just wanted to be popular. Normal. A teen idle.

 _I wanna stay inside all day_  
_I want the world to go away_  
_I want blood, guts and chocolate cake_  
_I wanna be a real fake_

 

 _Yeah, I wish I’d been a, wish I’d been a teen, teen idle_  
_Wish I’d been a prom queen fighting for the title_

 _Feeling super, super super! suicidal_  
_The wasted years, the wasted youth_  
_The pretty lies, the ugly truth_  
_And the day has come where I have died_  
_Only to find I’ve come alive_

 

He stared at the bible, touching the pages, feeling them. He wondered how they would look if they were burning. If they would to dissapear, to consume. He took his lighter, lighting it and passing the flame through the pages. The bible started to burn. Stiles wished he could say this scared him, or that he didn't like it. But in all honesty, he liked it. It was a pleasant view. The flame consuming the pages, spreading like a disease. The colours dancing in a pattern that Stiles' eyes couldn't stop looking at. It seemed like the flames were laughing at him. Laughing at his pathetic existence, his pathetic life. His loneliness.

 

 _I wish I wasn’t such a narcissist_  
_I wish I didn’t really kiss_  
_The mirror when I’m on my own_  
_Oh, God! I’m gonna die alone_  
_Adolescence didn’t make sense_  
_A little loss of innocence_  
_The ugly years of being a fool_  
_Ain’t youth meant to be beautiful?_

After the bible stopped burning and Stiles put it in the trash, he looked in the mirror. He saw his image, taunting him. Making fun of him.

He kissed the mirror. He backed away, curled his hands in a fist and punched the mirror. The pieces shattered and flied all across the floor, making some cuts across Stiles' face and arm. But he didn't care. He couldn't feel  _ **anything**_. Who was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 I hope you all enjoyed


End file.
